Video Game Virgin
by XMattyXandXMelsX
Summary: First MattxMello! Please read, I'd love feedback! Rated T cuz I'm pretty sure it's not that bad, let me know if you think differently. Shonen-ai. Don't own Death Note!


**The Video Game Virgin**

Another day at Wammy's House. Just like the others, right? It was the first day of winter, though the snow had started a week ago, too frickin' impatient to wait until the right season. Because of that, everyone was stuck inside, a blizzard threatening us from the sky. So, trying to avoid all the annoying little brats running around in the halls, I opted out for staying in my room with the only company I needed: my sweet, deadly cigarettes (smuggled, of course) and my lovely games.

I lay back on my bed- half sitting so I could see the tv- adjusting my position on my pillows until I was comfortable enough to have no need to move for a few hours. As I waited for my game to load, I knew my time of loneliness was short-lived. Because who should burst into my room but my blonde-haired, short-tempered, utterly adorable, delicio- I mean, Mello. Crap.

The mere sight of him made my heart start to pound faster, and I quickly averted my eyes to the screen. Faster, faster, faster. Load, dammit…

Ignoring my ignorance, Mello took a few long strides and flopped down- gracefully, might I add- beside me, before the door had even a chance to close. And close it did. Mello rest his back on my arm, head coming to rest on my chest.

Could he feel my heart beating ridiculously fast? Because I could hear it, and it sounded pretty damn loud.

Well, as much as I loved this complete surprise-and trust me I _looooooved_ it, so much- it made me sad. My arm was now trapped under Mello's body, making it nearly impossible to grab the controls. I was just about to tell Mello that he had to move-once I realized I could still form thoughts without sounding like a total idiot. I mean, dude, it's MELLO. 'Nuf said.- when said beauty-I mean, _boy_, reached behind him and lifted my arm.

Even though I had a long sleeve shirt on, his touch still electrified me. My breath hitched, and he placed my arm over his chest, moving his own behind his head.

"W-what are you doing?" I'd stuttered. Smooth move, Matt.

Mello looked at me, a look of confusion crossing his face. So cute. "Now you can play your game."

I didn't answer, my game having loaded. I placed my hands in the controls, accidentally brushing Mello's cheek as I did. Was it my imagination, or did his heart seem to speed up?

As much as I would have loved to touch his face again-it was so soft and warm…- I had to set my attention to my game. But, within fifteen minutes, I had beaten it and didn't feel like getting another game. That would involve moving, and I was, comfortable.

"Hmm…"

I glanced down to see Mello looking up at me, his eyes narrowing.

"What?" I asked, a blush creeping onto my face. Dammit…

Mello smiled slowly. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking…"

"About…?" I really wanted to figure out what he was thinking. Damn curiosity.

His voice lowered, and I had to lean forward to hear him. Our faces were inches away from each others', and Oh my god, he had such beautiful eyes.

"You look like you were having so much fun playing. Can I try?" he murmured, and his breath tickled my face. Oh, god, it smelled like chocolate. Not that I had wondered before.

I did my best to look like I wasn't going to melt right there. "Let's do it," I whispered back. His eyes widened slightly before narrowing, a competitive glint appearing.

A smirk appeared on his face. "Let's make this interesting. If I win, you do something for me. If you win, I do something for you."

"Something…?"

He lowered his voice again, and it sounded like he was purring. "Anything," he said slowly. God, he really knew how to turn me on. So badly. All I had to do was lean in a little bit…No. Bad Matt.

Well, you know what? Two can play at that game. I licked my lips, and his eyes followed my tongue. I saw him swallow, and I felt a little victory run through me. "You're on."

Mello got up, and I grabbed another controller. I sat down next to him, and he moved closer, until he was practically sitting on my lap. "It's freezing in here, Matty," he complained.

"Complain to Roger. I can't control the heat." Did he realize what the hell he was doing? I swear to god, at this rate I was going to-Never mind.

I hope he couldn't tell, but I was getting as close to him as I possibly could. I have no idea what the hell was wrong with Mello, but there was no way I was complaining.

The game loaded, and I immediately knew that I could do this. It was your standard car chase game, and from the looks of it, Mello had no idea what he was doing. I smirked.

"First time playing?"

"Shut up," he growled, finally figuring out how to get the car moving in the right direction. I couldn't help myself; I laughed. I put my left hand down; I only needed one hand to play. I'm that skilled.

Mello glanced at me from the corner of his eye. Slowly, his eyes back on the game, he let his left hand drift from the controls as he progressed. I was about to ask him what the hell he was doing when I felt his fingers brushing my knee.

Holy shit.

I barely heard him chuckle when my car swerved in the game. Before I knew what the hell was happening, his fingers started to trail up my leg, and I started to hyperventilate. The game was all but forgotten, by both me and Mello.

"You know," he said, hand resting on my thigh and inching closer and closer-Oh mother of Zelda I was going to die-, "I've never played one of these before."

"I won't go easy on you," I whispered hoarsely.

It took all of my power to ignore Mello. I heard him mutter "Shit" as he grabbed his controls and tried to catch up. Failing miserably.

I crossed the finish line and he swore, throwing down the controls.

"I hate you," he stated, though it was an empty statement. "Alright, what the hell do you want? Money? My chocolate?" He looked horrified at the idea.

"No," I said, closing the distance between us. "This."

I couldn't help myself, he was such a tease. I threw myself into his lap, crushing our lips together. I heard him gasp, and we fell back onto the bed, our lips never leaving each other's. His lips parted, and I breathed in his scent, something so chocolate-y and so…Mello. It was so good it should have been illegal.

I moaned. This was so much better than I could have imagined. He took his hand and rested on my waist, my moan becoming deeper when his fingers played with the hem of my shirt. We broke our kiss, gasping for air. Mello groaned. "Fuck, Matt."

I liked those two words in the same sentence.

My hands tangled in his hair and I pulled him back to me. I licked his lips, asking for entrance. He opened them fully, and my tongue danced around his. God, he was so _tasty. _I earned a moan from him, which vibrated my tongue. My mind exploded.

We broke apart, gasping loudly. It took me ages to be able to speak again, and even longer to calm my breathing. I looked over at Mello and found him in a similar state.

He looked at me with lust in his eye. "If I knew that was what you were going to do when you won, I wouldn't have even tried to win."

I smirked, pulling him back to me.

Just another day at Whammy's House? Yeah, right.

A/N: Reviews would be appreciated. Flames, not so much.


End file.
